The Court of The Crimson King
"The Court of the Crimson King", a Dark Guild that feeds on the chaos they create, in their ambition, they seek to bring the downfall of Earth Land and let it be consumed by the Outer Chaos and Darkness that forms from their actions. They await when their King wills them to allow them to finally create the perfect world their sovereign has envisioned. History A relatively new dark Guild, in recent history they have sown seed of Discordia in neighboring countries, though many believe that they are doing so for their own wicked amusement, or for random acts of ultraviolence. But what many don't see is that they seek many things, those aligned with the Outer Chaos, the Bends of the Rainbow, the very power of gods, and so much more. Appearing to attack when the strengths of Peace seemed so secure but quickly they tear it way. They wish to plunge the world in eternal darkness, chaos, and madness. That is if the King Wishes it. Location and Buildings It has been rumored that the Court is the deepest part of Desierto where it is mostly long stretches of desert and wastelands but for a few that have not gone completely mad from the Heat and long stretches of nothing, they will discover a field of Red Roses that grows wild despite the harsh environment they live in and beyond that is a singular tower, tall and dark, many attempt to climb the tower. Those that tried found Death, for a select few, they discovered their place at the king's side. Motives It seems for the most part they are ready to create chaos and destruction all around Earth Land either for Money or for certain Relics. No one really knows if that is their goal or if they have something a little more sinister. Though due to the ever increasing Red Eye Sigil being found in more and more places they seem to want more then simple assassinations. Those that seek the power to shake the pillars of Heaven must first grab on the bends of the rainbow, created for the sake of the Outer Chaos, for those that call on the Thirteen may find never Strength Their Strength is Unknown, though as much as others deny, their influence is spreading with the crimson eye of the King is ever watchful in every part of this world. Artifacts * Maerlyn's Rainbow - The Bends of the Rainbow, each orb is said to have great power, varying in ability but all devastating. They are said to summon great terrors that exist as tethers that power each crystal. There are exactly 13, The Thirteen colours consist of: Crimson, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Dark Blue, Dark Green, Indigo, Lime, Azure, Violet, Brown, Pearl Grey, and Black. Members The King's Hounds Also often know as the "Big Coffin Hunters", They are the royal guardians and retainers for the king, They are the ones that know the many Paths to the Court, and will kill everyone that attempts to unearth their dark secrets. Trivia * The Theme of The Court is Avalon * They are inspired by both The Dark Tower by Stephen King and King Crimson song of the Same Name. * The images used are from http://vonstreff.deviantart.com/, http://www.thedarktower.org/ * They are also the first Dark Guild Created by User:Dr.Doom23 for good or for ill Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Dark Guilds Category:Travels of a Wild Card